ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LazyTown: The Movie
LazyTown: The Movie is a 2018 Icelandic-British-American-Canadian live-action/animated musical fantasy comedy-drama action-adventure family film based on the Icelandic children's educational musical comedy television series LazyTown. The film stars the regular television cast of Magnús Scheving, Chloe Lang, Stefán Karl Stefánsson, Gudmundur Thor Karason, Jodi Eichelberger, Ronald Binion, David Matthew Feldman, Julie Westwood, and Aymee Garcia, who are going to be reprising their roles as Sportacus, Stephanie, Robbie Rotten, Ziggy, Trixie, Stingy, Pixel, Mayor Milford, and Bessie Busybody respectively. Sportacus was later played by Dyri Kristjansson for the opening sequences and the rest of the film. The film also stars the returning characters from the original Icelandic LazyTown plays which include Jives (a lethargic boy played by Zachary Gordon), a money-wasting beggar (played by Jack Black), a police officer (played by Will Smith), a mailman (played by Seth Rogen), and Haninn (a lazy rooster puppeteered by Gudmundur Thor Karason and voiced by Owen Wilson). New additions to the cast of characters include Sportacette (a new and original live-action character and Sportacus's love interest played by Scarlett Johansson), Stingy's parents (Stingy's dad is puppeteered and voiced by Eric Jacobson while Stingy's mom is puppeteered and voiced by Stephanie D'Abruzzo), Caramelphanie (another original live-action character and Stephanie's long-lost sister played by Julianna Rose Mauriello, an actress who first played Stephanie from LazyTown), LazyBot 1000 (a new and original CGI animated character with hand-drawn cartoon movements translated into CGI; Robbie Rotten's latest invention of trying to banish Sportacus from LazyTown and kill him so Robbie Rotten can take over the whole LazyTown and turn LazyTown back into its former state of being a lazy town; voiced by Bill Hader), Ronald the Apple Worm (a hand-drawn animated character with a head shaped like an apple and a body shaped like a worm; one of the minor characters of the film; voiced by Tom Kenny), the Lazies (a group of hand-drawn and CGI animated anthropomorphic potatoes that are very lazy couch potatoes; tiny creatures in LazyTown and Robbie Rotten's minions; all voiced by Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, and Rob Paulsen), Thomas the Banana Dog (a hand-drawn animated character who looks like a banana, but has human and dog characteristics and can talk like a real human; voiced by Jason Bateman, and Ronald's parents (Ronald's mom is voiced by Tara Strong, the voice of Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, while his dad is voiced by Arthur Holden; both of these characters are hand-drawn animated). Cameo appearances for the film include Big Bird (from Sesame Street; puppeteered by Matt Vogel and voiced by Caroll Spinney), Kermit the Frog (from The Muppet Show; puppeteered and voiced by Matt Vogel), and Elmo (also from Sesame Street; puppeteered and voiced by Ryan Dillon). 65% of the film was shot at Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California. Additional shooting was done in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The opening scene was shot in Iceland and in Surrey, England, UK. Produced by LazyTown Entertainment, Sesame Workshop, and formerly Clearwater Animation (before they dropped out in December 2017), and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, the film is part live-action, part puppetry (most notably the Muppets), part hand-drawn animation, and part computer-generated imagery. The film was released on February 13, 2017, 3 years and 4 months after the show ended. It also serves as the series finale of said show. The movie was originally going to be rated G by the MPAA, and it would have been a family-friendly film and it would have also been the first G-rated film in a long time since Blue Sky's The Peanuts Movie, but the film was later re-rated PG due to some violence and mild crude humor. Plot /Transcript}} The beginning of the film took place before the events of LazyTown, which is a children's television show by the way, where Haninn the Rooster appears in 1703 as the narrator of the whole entire film. Haninn tells the audience a story where a group of 711 lazy Icelandic people settled on an empty plain to build the laziest town at Iceland in 1703 known as "LazyTown". Many years later in 1964, Sportacus was born, and was named after his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Sportacus, both of which are the physical education teachers of the LazyTown School. At age 6, when Sportacus was a little child, he had watched many exercise videos, and decided to become an athlete. So, he began doing some exercises, and his parents saw what he was doing and they were very proud of him. 5 years later, in 1975, while Sportacus was at PE in the LazyTown School, another child was born. His name was Robbie Rotten, and he lives in a very boring and lazy life with his lazy parents, Mr. and Mrs. Rotten. Unlike Sportacus and his parents, the Rottens are very, very lazy, and Robbie likes to be lazy. In 1988, Sportacus became an athlete and he participated in the 1988 Summer Olympics that took place in Seoul, South Korea. In 1994, when Sportacus became popular in LazyTown, Robbie Rotten, at the age of 19, became a very sneaky and very lazy criminal of LazyTown when he killed Sportacus's parents with a gun. Sportacus, at age 30, was sad that his parents were dead, but was angry because Robbie killed them on purpose. Sportacus later gets revenge on Robbie for killing his parents, and so they started fighting. Sportacus finally defeated Robbie with bananas and banana peels, and calls the police on him. Robbie was soon arrested and Sportacus is now claimed the athletic superhero of LazyTown. LazyTown was soon changed from a very lazy town into a very happy, very healthy, and very safe one. 2 years later after Robbie Rotten's first defeat, Stephanie was born in the United States where she lived with her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Meanswell. At age 6, when her parents died from a double homicide, she migrated to Iceland. She was later sent to an Icelandic orphanage. 2 years later, her foster mother, the owner of the Icelandic orphanage send Stephanie out of the orphanage, because she got a phone call from Stephanie's uncle, Milford Meanswell, the new and current mayor of LazyTown, that Stephanie should move to LazyTown because her uncle has to raise (or take care of) her. The main plot of the film took place on the present day and it also took place during and after the events of LazyTown, where Stephanie lives a happy and healthy life with her uncle, her uncle's secretary Bessie Busybody, Sportacus, and the other kids (Stingy, Ziggy, Trixie, and Pixel) while Robbie Rotten lives a very boring and lazy life in his secret underground lair underneath LazyTown. Robbie Rotten has been planning to get rid of Sportacus, which he called him "Sportaflop", and turn LazyTown back into its former state of being a lazy town for a very long time and was also planning of getting revenge on Sportacus. Soon, Robbie had an idea, which is a very awful idea, and he made a new invention called the LazyBot 1000. The LazyBot is Robbie's latest invention of trying to banish Sportacus from LazyTown and kill him so Robbie Rotten can take over the whole LazyTown and turn it back into a lazy town as before. More coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Crew /Credits}} Coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Story research & development Coming soon! Storyboards and designs Coming soon! Casting US casting was done by Ruth Lambert and Stephanie Klapper. Canadian casting was done by Coreen Mayrs and Heike Brandstatter. UK casting was done by Alex Kelly. Production design Coming soon! Sets designing and building Coming soon! Live-action filming Principal photography began in August 2016 at Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California. Additional shooting was done in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The opening scene was shot in Iceland and London, England. Puppet designing and building Coming soon! 2D character animation The main animation studio for the film was Clearwater Animation in Clearwater, Florida. Additional animation was provided by Powerhouse Animation Studios in Austin, Texas, Chandelier Studios in San Mateo, California, Yowza Animation in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Mercury Filmworks in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, Bardel Entertainment in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, Toon City Animation in Manila, Phillipines, and Feitong Cartoon in Hong Kong. CGI environment and animation Coming soon! Visual effects Coming soon! Green screen effects Coming soon! Editing and compositing Coming soon! Post production Coming soon! Sound effects Coming soon! Music The music was composed by Mani Svavarsson, the composer for the original LazyTown TV series, with help from Alan Menken and John Debney. The music is a mix of pop and orchestrally classical music. Release Coming soon! Marketing On August 16, 2017, the 13th anniversary of the premiere of LazyTown, a mysterious code was sent theough LazyTown's Twitter. It read, “TGF6eVRvd246IFRoZSBNb3ZpZSBoYXMgYmVlbiBjb25maXJtZWQhDQpPY3RvYmVyIDEyLCAyMDE4“. Decoding it in Base64 reveals the hidden message: “LazyTown: The Movie has been confirmed! October 12, 2018.” Fans of LT were hyped after revealing the hidden message. On November 10, 2017, the teaser trailer was released on YouTube. The trailer makes the movie look like an action-thriller movie at first, until the hero is revealed to be Stingy. He then says, “This movie is mine.” It then cuts to the LazyTown logo, while a shiny “The Movie” appears underneath it. The trailer gained 2 million views within 24 hours of it's upload. More coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Home Media The film was released on digital platforms on January 20, 2019 and on DVD and Blu-Ray on February 7, 2019. Reception Box office The film became a box office success as it grossed $654 million worldwide compared to its $190 million budget. Critical response LazyTown: The Movie received critical acclaim from both critics and audiences worldwide. The film got a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes saying "LazyTown: The Movie is a wonderful, awesome, and professional way to end a terrific show." Accolades Coming soon! Category:Movies Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Live-action films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films featuring puppetry Category:Muppets Category:Sesame Street Category:LazyTown Category:2017 films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Family films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:Children's films Category:CGI/hand-drawn animated films Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:Icelandic Canadian Category:Icelandic films Category:British films Category:American films Category:Canadian films Category:Animated movies Category:This movie is mine Category:Films set in 1703 Category:Films set in 1964 Category:Films set in 1970 Category:Films set in 1975 Category:Films set in 1988 Category:Films set in 1994 Category:Films set in 1996 Category:Films set in 2002 Category:Films set in 2004 Category:Films set in 2018 Category:Warner Bros.